1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to computer enclosures, and especially to a computer enclosure for securely fixing side plates to a chassis of the computer enclosure.
2. Description of Related Art
A personal computer enclosure accommodates a number of electronic devices therein. The computer enclosure may need to be opened sometimes for a variety of reasons, such as for replacing a defective electronic device. Therefore, the computer enclosure should be able to be readily opened and subsequently reassembled.
Conventionally, a computer enclosure includes a base, a pair of side plates, and a top plate. Bolts are used to secure the side plates and the top plate to the base. However, attachment by bolts is tiresome and time-consuming.
To address the aforementioned problem, a computer enclosure not requiring the use of bolts includes a base, a pair of side plates, and a top plate. The side plates and the top plate are respectively secured to the base of the enclosure with separate securing elements. A plurality of locking slots is defined in the base. A plurality of locking tabs is formed on the side plates and the top plate, for engagement in the locking slots of the base to fix the side plates and the top plate to the base. However, the locking tabs and the corresponding locking slots easily come apart.
What is desired, therefore, is a computer enclosure with convenient easily secured side plates.